


Blood of The Swordsman.

by RedAlpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Father - Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlpha/pseuds/RedAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I forgot the summary okay? I accidentally deleted this work so I repost it- q Aq]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is bad. I'm really sorry. I did something wrong, it's called idiocy. HOW COULD I DELETE THIS?! orz  
> I was planning to delete one chapter and turn out it deleted the whole work. /cry/ I feel bad for people who gave kudos q Aq)
> 
> Anyway, I repost this story so please read and enjoy it!

The sky was clear that day, a perfect day for fisher to set sail to the sea and, of course, fishing. It was also a good day for rookie pirate to begin their journey to find the great treasure, One Piece. For Marine, today was like everyday, since they have to capture pirate in any weather, whether it’s sunny or rainy. On your case though, it was a good day to drop on an island.  
  
You walked down on the wooden bridge that connected the ship to the port. Your hair was pulled on a ponytail and tied with a black ribbon. You wore a red blouse with a pair of grey jeans that were tucked inside your boots. A black coat, which draped on your shoulder, covered your body from your shoulder to your knee. A _kogatana_ and a _nodachi_ with red sheath were attached on your left waist. A wary smile appeared on your face when you saw the familiar looking village.  
  
“Thank you, for taking me here.” You turned to the ship’s Captain and bowed.  
  
“Its okay, _nee-chan_. You protected our ship from pirates! You actually deserves more than us fetching you here.” He claimed.  
  
You smiled to him, thinking that he s exaggerating things. After giving him another bow, you rushed to the village. For someone who wasn’t in hurry, you walked rather fast. Your face clearly showed that you were anxious about something. _Well, how could you calm yourself when your sword was damaged?_  
  
Back to three days ago, the ship that you rode got attacked by a bunch of pirates. As a good person and a good swordswoman, you helped them protecting the ship. It was an easy task since they wasn’t as strong as you. You could have won the fight easily if the Captain didn’t shows up. He was a man with dark skin, dark eyes and blond hair color. He was armored with two gigantic-sized hammers on both hands and pretty strong since he could swings the hammers without difficulty. However, he moved pretty slowly that you could simply dodge the attacks and gave a fast and strong counter attack. The Pirate’s Captain received a fatal damage but so do your sword. The hammers were thicker than you think and it burdened your sword too much that it creates a crack on it. Seeing your sword damaged like that, you were determined to find a blacksmith that can fix it as soon as you arrived on an island.  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, you finally found the blacksmith’s store that you often visit whenever you layover to the island or when your blade was broken. The owner of the store was an old man and the only sword smith you knew that can handle your _Muramasa_. When you first met him, he was rather surprised when he knows that a _Muramasa_ actually existed. Unlike others blacksmiths you visited, that went paled and scared when you asked them to fix your sword; he looked so excited and challenged to repair it.   
  
“Oh, _Ojou -chan_! It’s been awhile!” He greeted you right after you entered the store. “What are you doing in this island?”  
  
Knowing his reaction if you answered him, you just lifted your sword and unsheathed it. You flinched when he start screaming.  
  
“What?!” his voice nearly tore your eardrum. “You broke it again?!”  
  
“I only cracked it.” You defended yourself.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question!” he cried. “You should take care of your sword with love!”  
  
You groaned. “I took care of it. I just didn’t expect that the hammer was thicker than I thought.”  
  
“Can you use _busoshouku haki?_ ” he asked.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Then use it!” His shriek made you stepped back.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I cannot control it yet.” You said, looking concerned. “Can you fix _Muramasa?_ ”  
  
The old man heaved a sigh and wrinkled his eyebrows. “Well, thankfully, it wasn’t a fatal damage. It’ll take three day to work though. Just pay it when you had your blade back.” He grinned and took the blade on his hand. “If I’m still alive, of course.”  
  
Your expression brightened. “Thank you, old man.” You smiled. You turned around and walked out of the store. However, before you reached the door you glanced to face the Old Man again. “Please don’t worry for _Muramasa_ has taken a liking to you.  
  
You heard the Old Man was laughing when you stepped out of the store. A sigh of relief escaped from your lips. You were really relieved because _Muramasa_ would be fixed. The sword was very important to you and you cannot afford if it was broken.  
  
You leave the store’s area and looked for an inn. You found an inn not far away from the store. The inn was clean and has nice rooms. Not to mention that they had _onsen_ in it. Though, the real reason you chose that inn was because it’s near to the Old Man’s store.  
  
The bed emitted a creaking sound when you flopped onto it. You rolled and faced the ceiling, enjoying the calmness of the inn. Your mind traveled back to _Muramasa_ and the time when you first received it from your mom.  
  
You were 10 years old back then, a little girl that know nothing about the world and nothing of her father. Your mom, on the other hand, was a pirate, but stopped when she know she was pregnant. One day, she called you to come to her room. A blade was placed in front of her, sheathed and covered in black cloth. When you entered her room, she immediately told you to sit. You two had a conversation about your sword skill and your father. Though, she doesn’t give you a name.  
  
After a long conversation about your father, your mom’s dream and how much you have grown up, she took the blade in front of her and unwrap it, revealing a _nodachi_ in red sheath. She stood up and unsheathed it to shows you the gorgeous sword. The edge was sharp and it was colored in black, indicating that it was a _kokuto_. You were struck in awe upon realizing that the sword has been made by a really great sword smith. Your mother introduced the sword as a _Muramasa_ , a cursed blade that has killed hundreds of people that tried to wield it. You swallowed your breath when she told you that she was the owner of it. Was…  
  
Your mom sheathed the sword again and asked you to come closer. You obediently followed her order and stood in front of her. She crouched down slightly and patted your head, smiling. She gave the sword to you and said that, when the time comes and you could master _Muramasa_ , you should inherit her dream and seek for your father on your own. You took the sword on your hand and received her dream as your legacy, promised her that you will fulfill it someday. When she heard that, tears were flowing on her cheeks and she pulled you into a hug. That day was the second time you received a birthday gift from your mother.  
  
Your mind snapped back to the present when the noises of clock ringing echoing on your room. It was already 5 p.m and you haven’t had any meal since this morning. You decided that you would just eat in a restaurant rather than eating inside the inn. _Maybe you could also ask for that person’s whereabouts._  
  
In a short time, you found yourself already outside the inn walking blindly in the village. You didn’t really walked blindly though. You already came here for several time and quite familiar with the street. You could tell if there were any new buildings or restaurants. Some of the villager also knew you because whenever you stayed, their village will always be safe from any intruder.  
  
“Roronoa Zoro?” A man answered your question with another question.   
  
“Yes.” You answered.   
  
“That Pirate Hunter?” he asked again.  
  
“Yes. That one.” You answered impatiently  
  
“What business you have with that cruel man?” he asked another question, again.  
  
“He’s not cruel,” You claimed. “... He’s an old friend.” The man only nodded at your statement. “Have you ever heard about him?”  
  
The man scratched his chin and hummed. “Well, I heard a rumor that he came here last year but it was just a rumor.”  
  
“I see.” You sighed. You were hoping that you could have information about him from this island. Apparently, all of the answer you got from asking the villager was only ‘a rumor’. “Thank you very much.” You bowed and turned around.  
  
“Ah, wait!” The man halted you from leaving just yet. “ _Ojou-chan_ ¸ you liked trying new food aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course.” You smiled, seems interested with the topic.”You knew about something new?”  
  
The man grinned at your excitement. Indeed, Food or sword fight always got you excited. “Well, there is this good restaurant, the name is Baratie!”  
  
“Baratie?” You asked, feeling unfamiliar with the name. “Where is it?”  
  
“On the sea!” he said eagerly. “It’s a floating restaurant. You could reach it if you traveled to northwest from this island.”  
  
You were thrilled and you could feel your eyes flickering. “I’ll go there! Thank you, Dai-san!”  
  
Dai’s grin only grew wider when he sees you like that. He waved his hand when you turned around and disappear into the village.  
  
You hummed as you walked around to find a supper. Your mind was filled with the name of the floating restaurant. You chuckled at the thought. _It seems like you’ll have a new destination in three days._  
  
_Baratie…_


	2. Name, Memento, and Legacy

_“Mom, how does father look like?”_

_“Your father, hm?” Your mother asked back. “Your father… he is tall and he has muscular body. He really likes wearing shirt that reveals his bare chest and stomach. His skin is white and his hair is black. He is really handsome but his sideburns looked weird.” Your mother chuckled._

_“He also has same eye color with you.” She added._

_“And same name with me, right?”_

_“You’re right.” Your mother pulled you into a hug. Her hand caressed your hair as you set your head on her laps._

_“Listen, ____.” Your mother’s smooth voice called you. “Until the day you found your father, your name shall not be revealed.”_

_“Why is it?”_

_“So you and he will always be safe.”_

=========// _Blood of The Swordsman_ \\\=========

“M-Mot…” You stutter. “Eh?”

You slowly opened your eyes when the dream of your sleep ended. The sunlight greeted your eyes directly that you have to avert your gaze somewhere else. You rub your sore eyes and arose, letting out a small groan as you felt your back throbbing from sleeping on the hard wooden floor. _You reminded yourself again to not sleep on the deck._

Looking at the sky, you were sure that the weather would be nice today. There were not a lot of clouds, revealing blue sky as far as you see. It’s definitely going to be sunny all day. You were a little bit worried about sea monster though. The last time you encounter one, the food supplies given from the villagers from the previous village was gone, swiped by the wave.

“Well, that was my fault for being lazy and leave all the stuff outside.” You mumble to yourself.

At least your _Muramasa_ and _Kogatana_ was save though. Both of them always attached on your hips and you only put it off only when you’re sleeping or bathing or when they were reforged. When the sea monster attacked, your _muramasa_ was placed beside the food supply. You were asleep and awaken from the sudden quake on your boat. You realized that a sea monster just bumped on your boat and created waves that sweep your food supply and sword to the sea. Luckily, you jumped and grabbed the sword before it completely left the boat. Feeling relieved and angry at the same time, when the sea monster appeared again you unleashed your sword and cut it into half. _Serves him right._

You checked the compass, making sure that the boat was on the right direction. Once you were sure, you lied back onto the floor, ready to take another nap. You hoped that when you woke up you will spot _Baratie_ since you have been on the sea for a few days.

Your mind trailed to your dream earlier. A dream that once was a memory. That was a memory from the day that your mother told you to hide your real name from the world.

_‘Until the day you meet your father, your name shall not be revealed.’_

You wondered at the reason. Your mother never said a reason other than _‘so you will always be safe’_. You have asked the reason for a hundred times but your mother always kept everything about your father a mystery.

One day, you came to your mother with your face wet from tears. You cried because you were envious from seeing another kids playing with their father. Some of them even bullied you for having no father. Seeing you cried like that, your mother just pulled you into a hug and smoothed your hair. You cried on your mother’s lap while screaming _‘Where is my father?’_ over and over again. Your mother kept silent. A small hint of guilt was visible on her calm face. She did not say anything, just letting you cried until you grew tired and fell asleep on her laps.

The next day, the boys that bullied you came to your house with lumps on each of their head. You, who actually had forgotten about what happened yesterday, forgave them easily considering that they already got their punishment. When they left, your mother came to the living room and sit next to you, putting down the box that she held.

She opened the box and took out the _kogatana_ inside. She stared at it for a moment before handed it to you. You received it and looked at it beautiful design. The sheath was black and decorated green and red stones, perhaps from emerald and ruby. The knife inside was pretty sharp. Your mom said that it once belonged to your father and she wanted you to become the new owner. You admired the knife once again and thanked your mother.

Ever since that day, your _muramasa_ and _kogatana_ has become your treasures. It was a memento from your mother, also a reminder about your promise and your father. Still, you did not understand why your mother was so keen about you keeping your name a secret. Not to mention that she didn’t allow you to directly ask someone about a man with same surname with you. You understand that it was your father’s surname but if you could reveal your name to everyone you could easily find your father.

_‘Thanks to that, I had to travel around aimlessly and could not tell anyone that my name is Dracu--!!’_

“BAM!” the sounds of explosion interrupted your thought.

“What the fuck?!” you jolted onto sitting position as you heard the sounds of gun shooting followed.

You rose up and looked on the direction where the sound came from. You spotted two ships on the distance. They were still far from but you could see word _BARATIE_ written on one of the ship. You smelled trouble; there must be a fight over there since the other ship looks like a pirate ship. Even so, you still decided to go there since you were really hungry.

“Can’t afford choice…” You sighed.

You stood silently; thanking the wind that blew fast so you could arrive at the restaurant in minutes. One of your hand caressing _muramasa,_ feeling the sword urges you to use it. You chuckled, the swords, just like what people said, was indeed blood-thirst. _At least you could control it now._

A man suddenly came out from the floating restaurant. He was holding a big bundle and carrying it to the pirate ship. You looked closely from afar, he looked somewhat familiar. You never actually met him before, but you remembered you saw him on a wanted poster. Looking at his golden armor, you then recognized him as Don Krieg. You gazed at the ship and noticed that it has been damaged. You whistled. _Whatever that has attacked Krieg’s fleets, must have been a monster._

You looked at the restaurant again and wait patiently until your boat reached there. Once the distance was close enough, you jumped onto the other ship and tied your boat on the railing. Hoping that they were still serving food you walked to one opened door and peeked inside. _Woah, it’s messy._

“I’ll kill anybody who tries to takes this restaurant! Even you!” said a man with blonde hair.

“Excuse me. I’m not planning to take this restaurant but I’d like to order some food.” You walked inside the room casually, ignoring the messiness around you. “ _Chahan_ would be nice though anything would do for now.”

“Melorine!” Shouted the blonde man. He, which looked pissed just now suddenly became excited when he sees you. He hurriedly fixed a table and a chair. “Please have a seat!”

“Oh my… Thank you!” You said while sitting down.

“Oi, Sanji! We are in the middle of fight!” Said one of the other. He looked like a cook too.

“I cannot leave a girl hungry you know!” The man called Sanji retorted. “What do you want to eat, lady?”

“Anything would do. Just give me something fast, I’m really hungry.” You said, gave him a small smile.

“Aye, ma’am!” he said and rushed to the kitchen.

The entire cook was in the dining room, each of them holding something that looked like weapon. You glanced around the restaurant. You believe that it must be used to be a lovely restaurant. Everything was broken and flipped now. There were holes from bullet and one that looked bigger. You clicked your tongue when you thought that it must be Krieg’s responsibility.

“O… Oi! ____?!” A familiar voice called your name. You looked at the direction and spotted a green haired man that you’ve been looking for.

“Zoro!” A grin appeared on your face. You stood from where you sit enthusiastically. “It’s been a while! I’ve been searching for you!”

“You too.” He grinned back and leaning on the railing. “What are you doing here?”

“Food. I heard they had good food here so I came!” You admitted.

“Still a food lover as always, huh?” He asked, still with a grin on his face. You just sniggered as a response.

“Here’s your food.” The blonde man suddenly appeared from nowhere and serves you a bowl of fried rice.

“Wow! That was fast!” You praised the man.

“That was nothing!” He responded, swaying from side to side with his eye mysteriously shaped like a heart.

“Didn’t I tell you he was something?” The boy in straw hat stated.

“Heh.” Zoro ignored the straw hat boy and turned his head back to you. “You still carried your _nodachi_ like that?” he said while motioning your muramasa on your hip.

“Don’t start with that…” You said with your mouth full of food. “My hand is not long enough to reach the handle if I put it on my back.”

“And you’re too lazy to hold it.” He retorted.

“Exactly.”

“You always said that it’s a _nodachi_.”

“Hm.” You hummed as a respond, trying to focus on your food.

“And nobody wears long sword on their belt.”

“Zoro.” You gulped your food when he started to act like your mother. “I know. Please, don’t say something like my mo--”

“What?!” Your head snapped to the chefs that suddenly screamed.

Both you and Zoro did not really paying attention to what most people in the room was talking about. You looked at Zoro briefly, his attention is now at the dark skinned man with bandana. Munching your food, you joined the conversation silently.

The dark skinned man told them about what happened in the Grand Line. He said 50 ships was destroyed by a single man. You swallowed your food nervously. _Damn, he must be strong._

“His stares pierces through you, like the eyes of a hawk!” he said.

“What?” Zoro suddenly looked surprised. “What did you say?”

“That man must be known as _Taka no Me._ ” Said a chef with long moustache, long enough that you can French braid it.

_Oh. That’s the guy that Zoro been looking for._

You keep watching in silent. Casually munching your food when Zoro and Sanji argued about how he wanted to be killed by the strongest swordsman. You were agreed with Sanji though. It was idiot for Zoro to do something like that, but you had seen his determination many times ago, so there was nothing you could do but support your best friend. A chuckle escaped from your lips when you remembered how idiot he looked like several years ago.

Your smile suddenly faded, though, when there were a rowdy scream from Don Krieg’s underlings. War cry rung in the air. The sounds of footsteps were also very loud and fast. The people inside _Baratie_ were ready defend the restaurant, when you suddenly felt a really strong killing intent. For a brief moment, you heard a very soft sound of wood got slashed. You hold onto your plate knowing what is going to follow.

The war cry from outside suddenly changed into desperate wails when the ship split. The ocean floor was rocking as the ship outside sunk. Everyone inside the _Baratie_ was tossed around, losing their balance. You also tried to balance yourself on the chair, holding the plate close to you. You bite your spoon as you watch the boy with straw hat leave the dining room, followed by Zoro and long nosed boy.

You stared the door where Zoro and his friends left. When the ship became stable again, you quietly eat your food and held plate tightly in case there are any shake again. There were not any though and you enjoyed your meal slowly. You sit for a while, letting your stomach worked in peace. The distance sound of sword clashing did not bother you at all. You could tell that it was Zoro and, probably, that strongest swordsman guy fighting. Zoro’s voice that screamed his _jutsu_ reached your ear. _The hell, he used Sanzen Sekai already?_

“ZORO!” The scream from the boy with straw hat shocked you.

You looked to the outside, a little bit surprised. Decided that you had enough time relaxing, you went outside to check on Zoro. When you were outside, you quickly observed everywhere. You recognized Yosaku and Joni, but they were already on the water, trying to rescue Zoro. Don Krieg’s ship was completely sliced into three pieces. The straw hat boy was already on the pirate ship with his head stuck between the wood. You realized there was someone beside him. _So he is the strongest swordsman in the world._

You examined the man carefully. He was wearing a coat that reveals his defined muscles. His black hair that covered by his fedora was in contrast with his fair skin. The man had a weird sideburn that lined together with his beard. Something inside you sparked the moment you looked at his eyes. His golden colored eyes were really sharp and it gave you the odd feeling of familiarity. You noted that his eyes color identical to yours. _That was the first time you saw someone with golden colored eye other than the mirror._

“ _Aniki_!” Your examination was disturbed by Yosaku and Johnny’s voice.

You were relieved when you sees them holding Zoro. He was injured heavily but he was alive. You were ready to jump onto their boat when the man that you just examined spook out loudly.

“It is too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk!”

You stopped when you heard that. … _What?_

“Discover your true self! The true world, become stronger!”

_Wait… what?_

“However long it may take, I shall await you in the top.”

_Did he say…_

“Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro”

_Dracule?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos?


	3. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad because it took a year to update this--  
> /cryy/

_“It is too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk!”_

_“Discover your true self! The true world, become stronger!”_

_“However long it may take, I shall await you in the top.”_

_“Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro”_

.

\------------Blood of the Swordsman------------

.

_…wait. What? Did he said Dracule?_

You halted, one of your legs was already on the railing. Both of your eyes were opened widely in shock. You looked at the direction where Dracule Mihawk stood in disbelief. _Dracule Mihawk._

“Dracule… did he said Dracule?” Your words stuttered from your lips.

“____-chan?” Sanji asked you.

“Hey, he really said his name is Dracule, right?” You asked him without averting your gaze from Mihawk.

“Yep, ‘Dracule Mihawk’ he said.”

You stilled; overwhelmed by the shock. It was him. It _IS_ him. He was the man that you have been searching of for years. He was your promise to your mother. _Your legacy._

You stared at the direction where _Taka no Me_ and the straw hat boy talking. You never thought that you could meet him so suddenly like this. You just stood there lost in thought, so lost that you could not hear Zoro’s golden promise to be the strongest. You only watched him from afar when you saw him about to leave.

“Die before you go!” The sound Krieg’s shout cut off your thought. You watch intently when you saw Mihawk was ready to swing his sword before the bullets reached him.

“Wa--!!” Your word barely left your mouth when the sword’s slash affectively cut the ship again.

The ship quaked again when the explosion hit the sea. You were holding on to the railing when your feet became unstable. For a really short time, you caught a glimpse of Mihawk jumped onto his boat and leave.

“Wait!” Without any further thought you jumped onto your own boat, cut the rope and kicked the boat away from _Baratie._  

Sanji yelled at you, telling you that it is dangerous to go after the man but you ignore him. A little part of you hesitated to chase after Mihawk when you glanced at your best friend. Zoro was injured both physically and emotionally and you wanted to stay to comfort him. However, there was something more important in front of you. The man that you have been looking for finally showed up from nowhere and you did not want to lose this chance. You prayed to God, hoping that Zoro and everyone at _Baratie_ will be alright and departed.

Mihawk was already far, but not far enough to escape from your gaze. You directed the ship to his direction and grabbed a paddle to row. You rowed and rowed, getting closer to his boat each time you rowed. You were sure that he knows that you were following him but he never turned his head to look at you. As you rowed, your eyes were fixed on to his back. Never once you averted your gaze from him for you were afraid that you will lose him.

After what you feels like an hour following him, you stood up and put down the paddle.

“Dracule Mihawk!”

He finally turned his head. His golden eyes pierced yours.

“I thought I made it clear that I already had enough fun.” His voice was low and filled with boredom. _Even though he said he already had enough fun._

“I can give you more than fun.” You said confidently.

He did not say anything, just locked his golden eyes with yours. Once again, you felt the familiar feeling like when you were looking into your own reflection. Now you understand why your mother always says that you got your father’s eyes. You wondered if he also feels the same way.  

There were moments of silences. Without any other word, he turned his head away from you and faced the ocean in front of him. The way he ignored you made your chest ache. When he said nothing, you sat on a barrel and followed his boat again. You rested your chin on your palm and your elbow on your knee. Your eyes focused on him.

Finally the night came. The sun has changed to the moon but you didn’t moved at all from your seat. Eyes bored on Mihawk’s boat. He did the same, barely moving except for yawning or taking a food from a storage on his boat. You sighed when you realized that you doesn’t have a food. _Way to go idiot, now you have to starve to death._

You wondered, the man wasn’t planning on running away from but also would not acknowledge you. A little part of you wanted to call and talk to him. Want him to recognize you. You nonchalantly rub your _kogatana_  and _murasama_ , asked yourself whether the man will recognized the two weapon or not. Your brain was full with question and as much as you want to tell it straight to his face, you know that you should take things slowly. You have been waiting for years, waiting a little bit more would not hurt. _As long as you can fulfill your promise, that’s all that matter_.

Like a ghost, you tailed his boat everywhere. The sun came and dawned with a blink of eyes. After that, another uneventful day passed and you still followed him. Your gaze clung on his back for two days. You did not sleep. You could not allow yourself to sleep. You could feel that your body became weak due to lack of sleep and food but you refused to give in into exhaustion and hunger because you had a feeling that if you close your eyes, even only for a minute, he will be gone from your sight.

“What a stubborn young girl.” Suddenly his voice broke the silence that has been between the two of you for days. Your heartbeat raced up when he finally talked to you.

“Well, I get that a lot!” You said. “It’s from my mom.” You smiled as you mentioned her.

You barely heard him snorted when your attention turned to something from the distance. You could easily recognised it as a Marine’s ship even though it was still far away.

“It looks like you’re going to get what you want.” You blinked at his comment.

You frowned, trying to register his words. Your eyes opened widely when you realized that he was inviting you for a fight. It’s not something that you expected but you were happy as long as you get to see him closer. You waited in silence again as the ship got closer.

The Marine ship got slowly closer to you both and you jumped on it after Mihawk. You left your _muramasa_ back at your boat, not wanting to bring the heavy sword with you.

The marines gasped at the sight of Dracule Mihawk on their ship. They took several step back as he walked to the middle of the deck. The Captain of the ship, completely terrified, had his mouth opened so wide that made your jaws ached at the sight.

“D-Dracule Mihawk! What do you want here?!” The Captain screamed but ignored by Mihawk.

“W-who are you?!” Asked one of the soldier.

You smiled apologetically at him. “His guest.”

He took out his knife from his necklace as he stood in the middle of the deck. “I’m not going full-force against a rabbit.”

You sighed, feeling a little bit insulted. “Sure.” You took out your knife and unsheathed it. “Don’t mind if I use this.”

His eyes narrowed as he glare the _kogatana_ in your hand. He kept eyeing your knife for a while till sweat trickled your forehead. The thought of him noticing the short sword clouded your mind. You knew that he might forgot it, knowing that he gave it to your mother 20 years ago, but you wanted him to recognize the weapon on your hand. He kept staring the weapon for awhile.

When he did not say anything, you took a deep breath and launched yourself to him. The sounds of iron clanking was audible as soon as yours and his knife clashed against each other, though you could barely hear it with all the blood rushing to your head. Adrenaline ran through your body at double speed as you threw him a lot of attacks which he deflect easily. You became agitated when none of your attack managed to get pass his knife. You accidentally gave him a sloppy slash and he deflect your knife with more force that your hand thrown upward. Without hesitation he pulled his arm only to extended it again as he aimed for your chest. A groan escaped through your gritted teeth as you quickly used your hip to force your shoulder out of the sharp weapon’s way. The knife barely scratch your blouse but it was enough to make you scared for your life. _One second late... no, half second late and he might stab your heart._

Mihawk changed his stance and instead of defending himself, he began giving attacks. Each of his slash was fierce but you managed to block or dodge them. You might be not strong but your technique allows you to dodge most of his attack.

A small smirk formed on the Warlord’s lips, clearly amused by your ability to dodge his attack. He was backing you to the edge of the deck and you let your guard down when your feet touch the wooden wall. The warlord did not hesitate as he aimed his knife at your chest. A sudden sharp pain on your left shoulder made you groaned loudly. You gritted your teeth, trying to suppress the pain, and glanced at where his knife buried. It was only few centimeter away from your heart and you were lucky enough to shift your body on the last second to avoid the deadly attack.

The Warlord pulled back his knife and ready to attack again, aiming at your neck this time.You held the wound on your shoulder with one hand and jumped back to dodge his knife.

“oh, no! She’s falling to the sea!” One of the marine’s soldier screamed.

You jumped longer on purpose though. You were planning to jump to your boat to retain your long sword. Without even looking, you knew where your boat was, because your _muramasa_  has been giving a strong vibe to be used by you. You landed on your boat and took the cursed blade, feeling the sword’s desire to fight rushed through your body the moment you touched it before you jumped back to the ship.

Mihawk was waiting patiently with a smirk on his face. “I’m impressed that you could dodge my attacks.”

You only chuckled dryly at his remark, ignoring the pain on our shoulder even though blood poured from your wound. You unsheathed the _nodachi_ and prepared yourself to attack him again. The smirk on Mihawk’s eyes disappear as you held your sword with both hand, with it’s end pointed at him. Something flickered in his eyes, but you weren’t sure what it is. Before he could say anything you lunged forward and swung your sword toward him.

Your sword clashed against his knife and for awhile both of you were just pushing each other, fighting only by raw power. Mihawk suddenly pushed the knife to the right, making you gasp when you lost your balance. He curled his fist and hit the back of your head, only to have hit the air as you forced your body to tumble back. You strengthen your grab on _muramasa_ and swing it at his legs. However, your swing was slightly slower and Mihawk easily avoided it  as he jumped high. You looked up and saw how he held his knife with both hands and the end of it pointed at you. He descended down and swung his arms to stab you. Fortunately, you managed to dodge it to the side just in time. Even though you managed to dodge it, You still grimaced when his knife successfully pierced through the wooden surface to the hilt.

_O’ mother your type of man is really scary!_

You dismissed your thought when he pulled his knife and marched toward you. You used your sword to block his attacks for it became harder to simply dodge the attack. Your sword clashed against his knife for countless time, yet he did not show any sign of trouble despite the great difference of the attack range. You on the other hand began to slow down even more as you felt your energy slowly dissipate. Taking your sword was a big mistake because your _nodachi_ was a lot more heavier. Normal people would admire the way you held yourself with the long sword, each slash has very long range but you know the lack of energy in each of your swing. It would not be a problem usually, but you have been following him with no food these few day. With the way your body moved with not much power and exhaustion overtook your body, it became harder to you to block his attack. When your vision clouded and it became heavier to breath, your legs suddenly stopped moving as if it has gave up.   

“What the...?” You gasped and looked down. Mihawk was standing in front of you with his sides facing you but what made you gasped was where his hands located. _When did he stabbed your thigh?_

The Warlord then used his body to throw you off balance. You groaned at the sudden movement and when you realized what happened you were already on the floor with your back pressed strongly on the wooden surface. The cross shaped knife that was on your thigh now pointed to your neck with Mihawk at the end of it, blocking the sun. One of his feet was beside your head, while the other one was on the other side of your body with his knee pressing of your stomach, keeping you from running away.

His glare was calm and menacing at the same time as it focused on yours gold coloured eyes that painfully looked similar to his. “I hope you didn’t rob it but... Kid, where did you get those?” He asked.

Your chest rose and fell in pain as you steadied your breathing. You did not answer his question for a while, just laying down under him as you finally felt the sharp pain on your thigh. “My mother.” You answered.

“What’s your name?

You closed your eyes for this question. Your mind went on chaos trip for a while, questioning yourself whether it’s good to tell him the truth or not. There were a high possibility that he might not remember your mother. However, the way he eyed your weapons somehow sparked some kind of hope in your chest. When you open your eyes and look into his eyes once again, you already have your answer.

“Dracule ____.” You said cautiously.

He narrowed his eyes at you.  “I’m sorry kid. I don’t remember having a little sister.” He lifted one eyebrow.

You laughed hoarsely at him. “No. I’m not your sister.” He made a face that tell you to go on. “I’m your daughter.”

The man in front of you didn’t moved, just stares at you intently. His eyes was blank, as if he was not surprised nor angry at your answer. They were cold and show no sign of emotion as he silently studied you. The marines that somehow you forgot was there also remain silent, only watching both of you on their deck silently. You gulped nervously, worried that he might suddenly shove his knife down your throat, because you didn’t have any strength to dodge it.

“I don’t have time for joke. I’ve had enough fun.” He said as he step away from you and sheathed his knife. He walked to the side of the ship and ready to jumped down to his boat.

 “It’s not a joke.” You shifted to sitting position as something boiled inside you. “It’s not a joke!” You screamed with the slightest hint of anger. When that anger died as soon as it came, you plead. “It’s not a joke.”

Mihawk stood on the edge of the ship, umoving.

“My mother gave me this _kogatana._  She said it was a present from you when she finally got her first bounty.” Your eyes starting to burn when he did not turned around to see you. “This _muramasa is_ also a gift from-.”

The swordsman suddenly jumped from the war ship into his boat.

“Wait!” You stood up and ran laboriously to the edge of the ship. Your eyes widened when he was already sailing away. “No! Don’t leave me! Please!”

You gathered the remainders of your strength and jumped from the Marine’s ship into your own boat. The piercing pain that suddenly attack your thigh as you landed immediately made you regret your choice but you refused to gave up and crawled to the edge of the boat.

“I spent 20 years looking for you! Don’t leave! Father!” With the undamaged arm, you grabbed the edge of the boat to support yourself. You gasped when you realised that he was already far away. You called his name repeatedly but he did not turn around. Tears flowed from your eyes as you kept on asking him to not leave as you watched he sailed away.

Slowly, the exhaustion overwhelmed you and you fell on the boat’s floor. “Don’t leave me.” You whimpered. The wounds on your body slowly stopped bleeding but you do not care about it. Your physic might be damaged but your emotion was a total disaster.

When you broke down on the floor you heard a sound of clicking and a flash light. You looked up to see one of the marine holding a camera. Gritting your teeth, you tried to hold you anger but failed miserably. _How could he do that?_

With a new found strength powered by anger, you stood up with _muramasa_ on your hand. The sword has been obedient enough and held itself during your fight with your father. However with all the anger and disappointment filled your chest, you allowed the cursed blade to to overwhelmed yourself with it’s ill vibe. You grabbed _muramasa_ tightly with both hand and raised it above your head.

“O-Oi! What are you doing?!”The marines screamed.

You swing the blade and vent all your anger, pain, and disappointment in one single strike. The ship emitted a deafening sounds that sounded similar to explosion when it split in two. The calm sea suddenly became a chaos and the soldiers on the ship scattered around as the ship itself began sinking. Sea water splattered around, making you wet but you pay no mind. You do not even care when some of the soldier jumped to the sea. You only lowered your sail and moved away from the sinking ship, ignoring the marines that was calling you. You kept the cursed blade on your grip as you stared at where he left with tears flooded your cheeks.

_How could he do that?_


	4. The War Within and The Precious Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... uh I just wanna tell you that I'm kinda busy with my thesis so I cannot update a.s.a.p... but I'll try to!

“Damn it, Marine! I’m definitely going to kill you!” A man with blue suit over a white shirt threatened you. His hair slightly damped from both water and blood. He had that strong vibes that clearly says that he was the captain of the pirate gang you just captured. His expression scowled into anger, clearly serious about wanting to kill you. _That angry expression just make him looks cuter though._

“Well, good luck trying.” You fasten the rope that tied him around his torso and arms, earning a groan from the poor pirate. “I’m not a marine though.” You pat his head even though he tried to bite your hand. “This is the last of them, Garp-shi.”

A muscular old man with a box of doughnut on his hand approached you. “O! Thank you, _musume_ yo!” The Vice admiral said with a grin.

“I should be the one who thank you. If your ship didn’t came I might have died back in the Calm Belt.” You smiled at the old man.

After the battle with Mihawk, you sailed to the nearest island to tend to your wound. The wound was not bad, but since you left it untreated properly for two day, the doctor told you to rest for few weeks. Two weeks was enough to heal your physical wound, but not with your soul. Your father did not acknowledge you, and it was more painful than the wound he gave you. You know he is you father, you believe it. After all, he recognized the cursed blade and asked if you stole it. You need to meet him again. Knowing that Mihawk probably returned to Grand Line, you decided to go to there once you recovered.  

You were planning to stay at Logue Town for a while, saving money until you had enough to buy a ship and go to the infamous sea. However, in the middle of your journey to the island, a strong wind knocked your boat to the Calm Belt. Panic clouded your thought as you recalled that Calm Belt is the nest of Sea Kings. Your boat suddenly raised from the sea floor and you realized that you were exactly on top of a  Sea King. Losing your balance, you fell from your ship to the open water. One of the gigantic monster were waiting for you with its mouth opened, ready to eat you. Fortunately, you had your weapons with you. You sliced the creature’s tongue, not too deep but enough to make it struggle in pain. You used the moment when it closed its mouth to land on its head and jump as far as possible from them. You were ready to swim to the East Blue when a marine ship appear.

Long story short, Garp saved your ass from being eaten by big monsters.

“To think that we would meet you in the Calm Belt was insane!” The old man laughed when he remembered what happened few days ago.

You joined his laugh as you sit on the rim of the ship. “It was an accident.”

To tell the truth, you were kind of tense at first.  You thought that they might arrested you the moment they realized that the one that they rescued was the person that destroyed one of their ship. You believe that attacking one of the Marine’s ship could be considered as a criminal. One of their soldier got a photo of you after all. However, you began to relaxed when they did not and treated you kindly. _Maybe losing a ship did not really bother them._

You watched in silence as the soldiers dragged the pirates inside the ship. They will be placed in the prison and dropped at the nearest base. You felt bad for the pirate’s Captain though, he looked really cute.

“You know, you really reminded me to someone.” Garp suddenly said. He offered you a doughnut which you accepted with a thank you.

“Who is it?” You took a bite of the chocolate doughnut.

“A really annoying warlord.” Garp grumbled as he bite his food.

You laughed bitterly. “I think I’m going to get that a lot.” _It must be Mihawk._

The old marine barked a loud laugh with his mouth still full with doughnut. “Yeah, you will!”  

You only laughed awkwardly as his food spilled everywhere. Borg, his right hand man, scolded him for not being polite in front of a girl. Though, he did not stop laughing. He probably remembered something funny about Mihawk. _You wonder if he knew._

Garp exhaled a deep breath as he calmed himself. When he stopped laughing, he looked at you with a fond smile. “Aside from your eyes, you really looked like your mother.”

You coughed and patted your chest repeatedly. You blinked furiously when you stopped coughing. “Y-You know my mother!?”

“So she really is your mother, huh?” Garp grinned widely. “Your mother and _Taka no me_  was quite famous back then. Those two really made us Marine in trouble.” He chuckled. “Both of them are lone wolf, yet they often worked together. It was almost as if they were attracted to each other.”

“I-I didn’t know about that.” You joined him and sit on the floor. “Mother rarely talked about the time when he was with him. She only told me that he is a really strong swordsman and about how he looked.”

“Really?” You nodded to answer his question. “Like I told you, both of them used to work only to themselves but their path crossed more often than not and we thought they actually teamed up. Though, both of them denied it.”

You tilted your head slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Well, how do I say this. Mihawk just happened to be in an island where your mother were and your mother just happened to meet Mihawk when he was in the middle of fight.” The old man explained. “At one point, they stopped part away and started following the other around.”

You straightened your back as you listen to him carefully. “How did you know anyway?”

“Marine got eyes everywhere you know.”

You only hummed and stared at the half-eaten doughnut on your hand, feeling overwhelmed by all the sudden information about your parents.

The Vice Admiral let out a content sigh. “When she abruptly stopped showing herself 20 years ago, I believed that she was dead but I think now I understand why she stopped.” His ear to ear grin turned into a gentle smile as he glanced at you. “How is she? Still making a trouble?”

You chuckled bitterly, a sudden weight of sadness attacked your chest. “Nah. She is fine.” You brushed the edge of _muramasa’s_ sheath. _She is fine..._

The tip of your finger touched the jewels on your _kogatana_ and memories of the time when you were with your mother exploded. A fond smile appeared on your face even thought you could feel your eyes became wet a little. You blinked several times to prevent the tears from falling to your cheek. _You missed your mother a lot but you already promised her to not cry because of her anymore._

Your shoulder lifted slightly as you sighed. “He didn’t believe me when I told him that I am his daughter.” You played with your food between your finger. “I was worried that mother might be lying to me or I got the wrong person. Maybe she lied to me because I kept asking about who is my father. Maybe there is another Dracule somewhere else.” Your jaw worked slightly. “But after hearing your story, maybe she is not lying after all. Maybe he just forgot my mother and cannot accept a 20 years old girl who suddenly claimed to be his child.”

There were silence for awhile as Garp staring at you as you bite your food. “We recently got a report that he went to East Blue to chase a certain pirate. Eh, who were they... ah! Don Krieg.” He said. You only nodded again as you swallowed your food. “We also got  a report that he accidentally sliced one of our ship.”

Your eyes suddenly grew wide in shock. “What!? H-He didn-- ” You stuttered.

Garp rubbed his chin as he recalled something in his mind. “It seems like he visited one of our base and told them that he sliced a ship in half.” He frowned. “When we asked what he did on that ship he only said that he was bored and he has no idea who he fight that day.”

A sudden pang of pain hit your chest. Your back slouched as you turned your gaze to the floor. “He really did not believe it.”

“Well, I have no idea why he said that but he clearly just helped you from getting a bounty on your head.”  

“I wonder...” Somehow you could not believe that he took the blame because he wanted to save you. “Why didn’t you arrest me if you know that it’s me? What makes you thing that I’m his daughter? And why did he helped me?” You threw him question rapidly.

“He already took the blame so arresting you would be useless.” He stood up and looked at you directly on your eyes. “As for the other question I don’t think it’s fair if I gave you the answer but let me tell you just this one thing. The moment I meet you it feels like I saw the trouble maker woman with her black sword and the man with hawk eyes at the same time. You really reminds me to both of them.” He said with a gentle smile.

You blinked in shock, no one has ever said that you looked like both of them so somehow you felt like being complimented. “Um... thank you.” You meekly said, feeling your cheeks heated up slightly.

The old vice admiral laughed as you eat the last bite of your doughnut. He turned around when he heard someone called for him. “Vice admiral! I found the bounty poster that you wanted!” A young boy with pink hair approached him and handed him piece a of paper.

“Oh! Thank you, newbie.” He took the paper and checked it. “Here, for you.” He handed the paper to you.

You stood up and took the paper. “What is it?” Your eyes suddenly widened when you saw the content of it. “T-this is...”

It was an old bounty poster, you could tell by how worn out it was. The main focus of the poster was a photo of a woman wielding a sword on her shoulder. The top button of her yellow blouse were ripped and her clothes was dirtied by blood and mud. Her hair was loose and messy, tangled in several places. The black sword caught your attention and you immediately recognize it as _muramasa._ The woman looked worn out and dirty yet her smile were bright and brought you back to your home.

_She looked younger, but you knew that it was your mother._

“That’s for you.” You blinked at the old man. “I bet you don’t have one of that. We stopped distributing it 10 years ago after all.”

You smiled brightly at him and bowed down gratefully. “Thank you very much!” You thanked him, feeling warmed after not seeing your mother for long time.

It was just a bounty poster but it was precious. You straightened your back and looked at the poster for a few moments before folding it and put it on you pocket. When you glanced to the sea, your eyes caught a sight of an island at the distance. It was pretty far yet you can see it clearly.

“Oh, I saw an island.”

 “Vice Admiral Garp! I saw an island!” A soldier that was standing on the crow nest shouted as he looked through a binoculars.

Garp frowned when he cannot see the island yet and suddenly burst into laughter. “The apple does not fall far from the tree after all! You had an extremely keen eyesight too!” He said between his laughter. “By the way, are you sure you want to stop at the nearest island? You can come with us if  you want.” Garp asked.

You shook your head with a smile on your face. “It’s okay. I’ll just drop on that island and go on my own.” You fingers brushed _muramasa_ again and you glanced at the island. “I will find him myself.”

_You will find him._


	5. Lone Hunter Moving on Life

It’s been nearly a year since you first arrived in Grand Line and to be honest, it was quite an achievement that you reached this far. It was not easy at all. After Garp dropped you on an island, you suddenly realized that it would be difficult to travel through the famous sea all by yourself.  You cursed yourself for being an idiot for turning down Garp’s offer. As a solution, you asked around to catch a ride on a cargo or marine ship that docked on the island you currently in. You usually only spend three to four days on an island before you look around for a ship that was going to leave to the next island.  Sometimes, you even boarded a pirate ship if there are no other choices.

You were currently on an unknown uninhabited island. Standing under a coconut tree, you glanced at the familiar sight of Marine’s soldier dragging a group of pirate you just destroyed.  They are a pirate group that tried to rob you earlier today when you was camping on the island. The captain and his vice has a total of 80 million berry on their head, which is not bad. It only took you a minute to wipe them out. You called the Marine once you were done tying them and wait patiently as they send a ship lead by Commodore Smoker.

Leaning your back against the coconut tree, your attention averted from the pirates to a glasses girl approaching you. “As expected from a bounty hunter of your caliber. You’re really good at what you are doing!” Tashigi, she introduced herself earlier, complimented.

Chuckling, you shook your head at her compliment. “I’m not really a bounty hunter.”

You did not remember how it started to be honest. It just happened. The day Garp dropped you on the island nearly one year ago, you suddenly realized that you were short on money. You cursed yourself for being so unprepared because with no ship and no money, travelling will be difficult. Confusion dawned on you and you were about to ask around for a job when an unknown group of pirates came from the corner of the street. You would have just ignored them if they did not trying to molest a local girl. When one of the bastard DARED to pull the girl’s hair because she refused to come with them, everything turned into blur of red and white as you snapped. With no hesitation, you quickly destroyed them with __muramasa.__ After you were done, you caught a glimpse of a brown paper sticking out of the pocket of the one that looked like their captain and took it to find out that it was a bounty poster of himself. __Lucky,__  you thought. It was accidental but apparently you will get 10 million berry if you turned this guy to the Marine. You asked the girl, who had been in shook and crying, if she had a den den mushithat you can use to contact the Marine.

And that’s how you suddenly become a bounty hunter.

__But you did not exactly consider it as a job._ _

“I’m just a wanderer and they just had a bad luck for crossing path with me.” You scratched your cheek. “Money is crucial when you’re traveling and this is the easiest way to get it. It wasn’t like I’m hunting them. I only caught those that’s bothering people. Besides, I’m not really that good.” You said with a shrug.

 

The girl’s eyes immediately widened behind her glasses. “What are you talking about, ____-san?” She clenched her fist and brought them to her chest, slightly moving forward to you. “Your sword technique is so beautiful yet so strong! Not to mention that you can handle a cursed blade and it’s a __nodachi__! _ _”__

You raised your hands in defense position even thought you know that she has no intention to attack you. “But…” You paused and looked down as you remembered all the swordsman with better skill that you have meet before. Mother, Zoro… __Mihawk__. “I really am not.” You denied.

The raven haired girl was ready to argue again when you two heard a snort. “Careful, Tashigi. The humblest warrior usually the deadliest one.” It was your turn to argue but Smoker effectively also shut you down by giving you an envelope. “Here’s your reward.”

You grinned as you took the thick envelope. “Thank you!” You said gratefully before something clicked on your head. You rummaged the pocket of your coat and pulled an item. “I found this Eternal pose when I’m waiting for you guys. It’s on their deck.”

Tashigi examined it as she fixed her glasses while her superior just glanced at the plate and snorted again.

“We don’t need it.” He said as he lit a ****cigarette.**** “You can keep the log and use the ship.”

“The ship? You mean the pirate’s ship?” Your eyes immediately sparked when he nodded. “Really!? Oh, thank you so much!”

The Marine Captain exhaled a bunch of smokes. “Unless you wanna come with us, you can have the ship. You can choose to go to our base or go there.” He pointed at the Eternal Pose.

You weighed the option in your head and come to a decision. “I’ll take the ship.”

Smoker nodded again and he turned around to return to his ship. Tashigi followed behind him after she bowed at you. You watched  as the pair commanded their crew to get ready to depart. A content sigh escaped from your lips as you walked to your new ship. The jolly roger was taken but the sail still have the pirate logo. You glanced at the Log on your hand and read the name on the plate.

“ _ _Kuraigana,__ huh?” You frowned. “I hope you are as interesting as your name.”

 -Blood of The Swordsman-

Growing up as the daughter of  ex pirate. Your mom had taught you to how survive by yourself if you decided to step to the outside world. You learned about navigation skill, weather, gathering food, and other basic knowledge little by little by your mom. As a result, you managed to cruise around East Blue’s sea on your own.

__But it was East Blue._ _

__Grandline is a different story._ _

It took you one hour after Smoker’s departure that you realized your stupidity. It was a Caravel ship which is too small for the former pirate’s crew but too big if you navigate it alone. ****You managed to get the ship to sail but the rest of the voyage was filled with anxiety.****  Sudden change of weather was your biggest concern. You were sure that death will definitely came to you if it suddenly storming. It was a miracle that there were no any extreme weather, only occasional chance of wind or sudden strong wave but it was not something that you cannot handle.

 ** **The sails****  might be troublesome if you tried to roll it alone so y ** **ou keep it opened and keep moving on even at night****  You need to get to your destination as fast as possible, no one knows when your luck run out and suddenly a blizzard came ** **.**** The darkness of the night was not a problem to you after all, the moon light was enough for your keen eyes.

__The problem is your sleeping schedule._ _

It has been five days since you leave the island to go to __Kuraigana__ and you have not sleep properly since. Being alone in Grand Line, you need to stay alerted 24/7/. As a result, you barely got three hours of sleep a day and it was starting to ****taking toll to your body.****

You rubbed your tired eyes with your hand. Glancing to the sky, you slowly realized that it was really dark, as if it was midnight. You wondered if you began hallucinating because you recalled sleeping at noon and it probably only for half an hour. You rub your eyes again then opened them widely. There is no mistake, it really is dark.

“What the fuck?” You muttered under your breath.

You walked to the upper deck and stood beside the fish shaped figurehead. Your eyes searched the horizon and you immediately understand what was going on. Your theory confirmed when you turned around and saw the blue sky from the opposite of your direction. It was almost as if you entered a completely different dimension.

__Or you just entered an island’s_ _ **_**_climate_ ** _ ** **** __zone._ _

__So that is Kuraigana._ _

“It’s hecka dark!” You joked to no one.

You glanced at the island. It was dark and spooky which is really fitting its name. Even from far away you could see the tall tree, __or was it tentacles,__  like silhouette from the island. Frown formed on your forehead when you imagined the creatures in that island. It was really gloomy and you cannot help yourself from imagining that creature.

__Bats…_ _

__You hate bats with passion._ _

You do not really know why you hate them. Maybe it was because your mom hate them. She was always grumpy and cast them away whenever she saw one. Though, until this very day you were never sure why she hate them. You never really asked her and yo--

__Did the floor shake just now?_ _

Your train of thought was disturbed when you feel the ship shaking. Your hand immediately on your __nodachi,__ guessing that it might be a sea monster or something. However, it was not a sea monster. It was so sudden and you do not really have time to react as the ocean floor burst up. When you realized what happened, the ships was already scattered into pieces in the air.

“Shit! shit!” You were knocked very far from the burst spot and your entire body was in terrible pain when it hit the water.  You were disoriented for a second when you were drowning, but you quickly followed where the bubbles goes up and swam to the surface. Gasping loudly when your head was out from the water, you reached your hips in panic to checked your weapons.   _ _They are there.__

You heaved a sigh of relief even though you were still in trouble. “What the fuck was that?” You looked at the place where the weird phenomenon happened. It was calm, as if the sudden burst did not happened, except that that spot was __decorated__ with the ships debris.

__Thank god… it didn’t kill me._ _

As if on cue, you turned around and began swimming to the island. It would not be good if you waste time with brooding over what just happened. You were literally in the middle of the sea. Sea monster would not really be a problem, but your stamina is. You have been awake for days and just by floating would make you more tired.

 _ _It does not looks really far,__ you thought.

__But you were wrong._ _

The island looks really close but apparently it’s not at all.  Minutes passed and you still have not reached the island. To be fair you have no idea how long you have been swimming. It might have been an  hour, __might be more.__  Your arms and legs starting to grow tired and numbed. Controlling your breath became a lot harder as you barely keep your head above the sea level. Sea water, tears and sweat was mixed together, decorating your painful expression. You swear it was close _ _, so why have not you reach the damned island.__

__You have the greatest eyesight so why you haven’t reach the island?_ _

The more you thought of it the ridiculous it gets. Thinking was painful anyway, so you just keep moving forward and shut your brain off. Focus on the island.

Swim. Focus.

Focus on the island.

__Focus on the island._ _

__Focus…_ _

__Focus on the dark…_ _

“oh… shit.” You muttered as it slowly faded to black.

.

__But you did not fainted._ _

__Blacked out was what happened to you._ _

Your body tremble as the wind blows on your wet skin. Your eyes was opened yet everything around you was a total darkness. You couldn’t feel the water around aside from around your feel, instead you could feel the sandy ground underneath you. Breathing through your mouth, you tried to collect what just happened. You could not believe that your brain literally shut off and caused black out. Fortunately, your body keep moving instinctively and keep swimming to the island.

 _ _Gotta move,__ you muttered.

__Did you?_ _

__Did you muttered it or was it just on your head?_ _

It is obviously only on your head considering that you could not even move your tongue. Your eyes began to clear up but it was blurry and that was it. Your entire body feels heavy and it feels like forever but you still had not catch your breath. The soft sounds of waves hitting the beach slowly pulled you back to the darkness. This time you might lost consciousness for real.

Out of nowhere you heard a faint foot steps, really faint that instead of getting closer, it was getting far away. Through your blurry vision you manage to make out a shilouette of someone approaching you. Help was the one you hope because you really could us some help. You could not defense yourself in this state, not when even breathing is making you more tired. The darkness slowly crawled back to you and you tried to focus one last time to see the person approaching you.

But again, it was not the one you expected. That person, who was now standing in front of you, made you question yourself whether you are hallucinating or not.

__F-…Father?_ _


End file.
